


【加里/PRMR/神話paro】眾神之巔

by AliceVeg



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceVeg/pseuds/AliceVeg
Summary: 身為半人半神的里歐，為了族人的幸福而盜火到人間，於是被眾神之首‧古雷佛賽特鎖在高加索山上，日日受禿鷹啄食、開膛剖腹之苦，因緣際會之下，他卻邂逅了身為古雷養子的純血神族加洛……
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是普羅米亞→普羅米修斯的發想，不過雖然是希臘神話式的開頭，但後面也會有基督教創世紀的哏XD
> 
> 是說，好好的名字一直自動被系統變成「裡歐」，看了好不舒服.....
> 
> 想收實體書的讀者表單這邊填：  
> https://forms.gle/XXogBhnRK9ki56ni7

里歐弗提亞被鎖在高加索山上已經好幾年了。

每一天，兇猛的禿鷹都會來啄食他的肝臟，讓他日日承受難熬的開膛剖腹之痛，但到了夜晚，他的傷口又會全數復原，使他隔日得以重新再承受一次這樣的折磨。

里歐狠狠地咒罵著，那個讓他生不如死的元兇：眾神之首‧古雷佛賽特。




作為神族在人間和人類偷情生下的孩子，里歐在天界十分不受待見。神族的生命是人類的百倍之久，但也並非無限，而他父親偏要在晚年搞這樣一樁風流韻事，總之里歐的母親在人界生下他把他撫養長大，這期間父親只有偶爾想起時才會來探望他們母子，母親則在他剛成年時便因病撒手人寰，之後，他的父親把他接到天界，說是里歐雖為混血，但少見地遺傳到了相當多的神性，才得到上天的資格。

然而父親在這之後不久就壽終正寢，原來在人間因流著神族血液而受同儕景仰愛戴的里歐，來到天界，在旁人眼裡，就是個低階的雜種。

許多神族見到他都是一副不屑的嘴臉，只是因為父親從前在天界地位和人望頗高，眾神顧忌死者的面子，才沒有將他逐出天界或是給予太多刻意的刁難，但鄙視之情仍溢於言表。唯一好聲好氣地主動來和里歐說過話的，也只有加洛提莫斯一個了。

「你叫什麼名字啊？聽說你是從人間來的，可以告訴我人間是什麼樣子嗎？」有一次加洛來跟他搭話，帶了個大大的笑容，眼中放著好奇的光芒。

「我叫里歐弗提亞。人間──」里歐話才起個頭，加洛便被叫走，說是眾神之首‧古雷佛賽特有事找他。

加洛有點不情願，但秉著對古雷的尊敬，也只好留下一句「我們下次再聊啊」就先行離開。

然後就沒有下次了。

在那之後，加洛再也沒有找到機會跟里歐講話──他總是被迫忙於各種訓練和應酬，偶爾看到里歐，才剛要打個招呼就會被其他人叫走。

里歐並不意外，他跟加洛是不同世界的人：加洛是雨神和愛神晚年所生下的純血神族，而且是這一輩中最為勇敢強大的一個，加洛的父母死後，更被古雷佛賽特收為養子，儼然便是古雷死後眾神之首位置的接班人，這樣備受榮寵的天之驕子，哪是他這個混血雜種可以攀交的對象。

但里歐總惦記著那個沒有繼續下去的談話。

或許是因為，他很久沒有被人這樣熱情對待過了吧？加洛陽光般燦爛的笑容如在眼前，他湛藍的雙眼閃著星光，與之同樣碧藍的頭髮大剌剌地飛揚著，正似他面上飛揚的神采。那是一張見了一次就不會忘記的臉。

不過或許也因為，加洛提莫斯向他問起了他想念的人間。人間很苦，但里歐總覺得，自己在人間過得自在多了，不必這樣仰人鼻息。

他想起他在人間部落的朋友們，在這些天神們吃著用神火烹調的山珍海味時，人類還在茹毛飲血，日日掙扎著求溫飽，還要擔心自己是否會被野獸所食，與天界的富足奢靡簡直不可同日而語。

現在里歐他不在了，沒有一個擁有神性、力大無窮的勇士帶領眾人採集漁獵，梅斯、坎羅、席瑪他們，部落的大家都過得還好嗎？是不是都仍像他離開時那樣地開朗樂觀呢？大家的感情是不是仍然那麼好呢？

里歐想著，他是該為大家做點什麼才對，不能只有他一個這樣在天界衣食無虞，卻留著大家在下面受苦受難啊。

里歐於是有了個想法。

那一夜，里歐瞞著其他神族的耳目，偷偷下到人間看望同伴。

可當他找到他的部落，見到的卻是眾人圍著席瑪悲泣的樣子。

梅斯告訴他：「席瑪被野獸咬破了肚子，恐怕……活不過這一晚了。」

里歐跪在席瑪身邊，眼淚滾滾流下，自己才離開不久，居然就發生這樣慘的事──已然回天乏術的人，就算是眾神之首前來也無法拯救。他看著席瑪血肉模糊的身軀，花白的腸子半露在外頭，蜷曲得像是鬼神的面容，彷彿在詛咒嘲笑人類的脆弱與無助。

席瑪見到里歐，毫無血色的臉上擠出了一個微笑：「里歐……是你嗎？你回來看我們了嗎？」

「嗯──是我，我在這裡──」里歐哽咽著，泣不成聲，他恨不得自己早一天下來，或許這樣，席瑪就不會……

「能再見到你一面，真是太好了……」席瑪的眼角流下一滴晶瑩的淚珠，與里歐如雨般滾滾落下的淚水溶在一起，一同落在乾燥的土地上，很快便見不著痕跡，唯有她雖是憔悴蒼白，仍是不失清麗的精緻臉龐上，淺淺留著一行淚痕。她氣若游絲，緩緩地說道：「別哭……我能再見到你，已經很滿足了，謝謝你……」話聲方盡，席瑪便闔上了眼，呼吸與心跳，也隨著她淚水的乾涸而停止。

眾人於是圍著席瑪逐漸冰冷的身軀悲聲哀泣不止，哭聲仿能震天，卻也到不了不食人間煙火的天庭，里歐自此下定了決心，作為唯一一個聽見這些哭泣、卻流有神族之血的他，絕對不能放著大家不管──哪怕賭上他自己的性命。




里歐回想前塵往事，造成後來這樣生不如死的結果，他並不後悔，即便重來一次，他也會毫不猶豫地前往神殿裡的普羅米亞之源，盜取其中的烈焰分給人類。

有了火焰的幫助，人類至少得以食用熟食，並多一樣抵禦野獸的武器；在黑暗中，也得以照亮四周，避免各種可能的危害；寒冷之時，也能享有火焰帶來的溫暖。

里歐不後悔，以他一人的痛苦換來廣大人群的福祉，值得。

說起來，這些神族也是莫名其妙。古雷佛賽特再前一輩的神族，當時出於無聊，在世間創造了魚鳥百獸不夠，還要以自己的型態創造人類，空給了他們深刻感受悲喜的敏銳情感，卻又不賦予他們更多力量，使他們在惡劣的環境中飽受精神和肉體的痛苦，自己則在天界欣賞他們的掙扎，真是病態得噁心。

這一日禿鷹啄食的傷口尚未復原，仍是熱辣辣地疼著。他望著自己殘破不堪的身軀，心想，席瑪當時也是這麼痛苦的吧。不過，席瑪很快就迎來生命的終結，而他卻要日復一日承受這樣死亡般的折磨。他冷笑，想出這懲罰的古雷佛賽特簡直喪心病狂，他本可以直接處死自己，卻施以詛咒，非要他受這樣的凌遲，要他在這裡受刑到他原先能夠活到的歲數為止，那等於是近兩千年的歲月啊。

不過說起來，可恨的傢伙，倒還不只古雷佛賽特一個──其他所有知情的神族，至少就那天公審時的情形，當古雷佛賽特怒氣勃勃地宣布對他的處罰時，沒有任何為他說話的聲音；甚至，大家可說是拍手稱慶，終於有個藉口可以攆開這個混血雜種了。本來嘛，要不是看在他爸的面子，誰想讓這骯髒的傢伙天天在眼前晃？

里歐心想，不知道加洛是否知道他被鎖在這裡的事呢？但他很快就忍不住笑起了自己的傻──加洛就算知道又怎麼樣？難道他還會為了這事去和他尊敬的古雷佛賽特爭辯不成？

他想著想著，驀地傷口又劇烈疼痛了起來，他咬緊牙關，再忍一段時間傷口就會恢復了，即使次日又要開啟新一輪的折磨，夜晚的時光，總還是個休息的機會……然後就在他痛得神智不清時，一個熟悉的身影出現在他眼前。

半邊天空已然被夕陽染紅，來人一頭狂放飛揚的髮，卻與另一半邊的天空藍同樣的顏色。

里歐睜著蒼紫色的朦朧雙眼，一時恍若夢中。


	2. Chapter 2

「天哪你怎麼會被綁在這裡？還有肚子上的傷口是怎麼回事？讓我幫你治療──」藍髮的神族青年一臉驚訝地問里歐。

「不必……等等就會自己復原了。」里歐喘息著回答。他已經很久沒有跟其他神或人對話過了，被鎖在高加索山折磨這麼久，里歐簡直驚訝自己還能正常地說話，也是托了他日日迫使自己，透過回憶前塵和思考古雷弗賽特的罪惡，一面維繫恨意，一面維持思路的清晰，才沒有喪失組織語言的能力。但他的聲音因久未飲水而沙啞不已，一說起話，簡直難以想像這樣的聲響是出自他之口。

藍髮青年半信半疑，但對神族來說受了傷會自己復原也是常態，只是這傷勢著實怵目驚心，看來也不尋常地沒有任何自癒跡象，莫非是被下了什麼禁咒？但藍髮青年倒也不善於進行更深入的思考，仍是出於救傷扶弱的本能，就對里歐施展了加速治療的法術，果然就見到傷口開始恢復了。

里歐暫時解除了痛苦，神智也逐漸清明，於是他清楚地見到了，眼前這個青年，就是那個熟悉的他，那個滿腔熱血來找他搭話的，明明根本沒講到幾句話，卻莫名其妙成為了，他這段監禁期間最常想起的臉龐之一。

是他嗎？在他眼前的真的是加洛嗎？他怎麼會出現在這裡？

「謝謝你，加洛提莫斯……你怎麼在這裡？」里歐問，被加洛的法術治療過後，他的聲音也不那麼乾啞了。

「我接受老爺子派下的訓練任務去對面的山頭取金蘋果，回來路上剛好路過。我才想問你怎麼會被綁在這裡還傷成這樣？」

里歐悶悶地回答：「我從普羅米亞之源取了火焰帶給人間，現在全人類都有了用火的能力，古雷弗賽特知情後勃然大怒，召開公審，最後決議要我在這裡被這折磨至死，白晝被禿鷹啄食內臟，傍晚復原、隔天繼續，原來你都不知道嗎？」

加洛愣了一下，思考了一會回答道：「這麼說起來好像有聽過大家在講，說有人偷了火送給人類、老爺子很生氣什麼的，但那也是好幾年前了，我幾乎都要忘記有過這件事，原來盜火的就是你啊？但明明也不是什麼大不了的事，老爺子這處罰也太重了吧？」

里歐心中五味雜陳，雖然他的確不認為這是個合理的處罰，但他費盡心思、以永恆的痛苦為代價，為了幫助人類同伴生存而盜取神火，被加洛說成「不是什麼大不了的事」，心裡倒也有些不是滋味，於是只低低地回答：「對你來說沒什麼大不了，但顯然古雷弗賽特不這麼想啊。」

加洛沉吟一會說道：「這麼說起來，老爺子好像很討厭人類這種生物，只要有誰提到人類他就會生氣，說也奇怪，明明人類也好、飛禽走獸也好，不都一樣是老祖宗在下界創造的生物嗎？也不曉得人類是招了老爺子什麼恨。」

里歐忍不住回話：「人類跟飛禽走獸可不一樣，人類對情緒的悲喜痛苦感受更為敏銳強烈，並且擁有堪比神族的思想高度，即便身體力量不如野獸，卻也靠才智和技巧打造武器，而得以與野獸相抗衡，別講得好像我們跟其他禽獸沒什麼兩樣似的。」

加洛皺眉：「你的意思是，人類比起其他生物更為高尚嗎？」

里歐回答：「我沒有這麼說，但人類有身為人類的尊嚴與驕傲。」

「話說回來，我還不知道怎麼稱呼你？」藍髮的神族青年問里歐。

「我叫里歐弗提亞。」其實加洛在上次見面的時候已經問過了，里歐一瞬間閃過說出「這種事講一次就該記得了吧」的念頭，但他終歸還是忍住了，且不說他們總共也只有那麼一次談話，況且都過了這麼久，這之間其他神族提到里歐，大概也都是用「那個雜種」、「那個混血的」這種稱呼而不是本名吧。

加洛接著說：「喔喔對，我想起來了，我好像上次也還沒自我介紹，我叫加洛提莫斯……不過你好像已經知道我了？」加洛突然意識到，剛才里歐向他道謝時就直接叫出了他的姓名。

里歐無奈，加洛就算不自我介紹他也知道他──眾神之首古雷弗賽特的養子、新一輩最為出類拔萃的明日之星，天界沒有誰不知道的，加洛莫非對這件事毫無自知之明嗎？但他終究是忍下了吐槽，只淡淡地說：「嗯，你很有名嘛。」

加洛居然認真地開心了起來，笑著說：「哈哈哈真的嗎？原來我很有名啊？」說著居然還害臊地抓了抓頭，看得里歐又好氣又好笑。

「你完成了任務，是不是該回去找古雷弗賽特覆命了啊？」里歐提醒他，雖然隱隱有些不情願，還是說出了閃過他腦海的這個念頭。

加洛看看天色將暗，說道：「啊啊啊對，老爺子要求要在太陽下山前回去，不趕快回去要被處罰了！」

「那就快去吧。」里歐說，內心淡淡地有股失落。他們以後應該不會再相見了吧，他想。

加洛「嗯」了一聲，離開沒幾秒，卻又折回來問道：「所以，明天早上開始，禿鷹又會來吃你的內臟？」

里歐回答：「是啊──反正我也習慣了。」說著自嘲地乾笑了一聲。

加洛握緊拳：「我回去就請老爺子放了你，就算盜火是你不對，但這個處罰這麼殘忍，而且都折磨你這麼久了，老爺子一定是那時候太生氣才一時昏了頭，他其實是個很好的人，所以重新思考過後一定會願意原諒你的！」

里歐暗自苦笑，那個古雷弗賽特怎麼可能輕易放過他，但加洛有這份心意，他也不由得心裡一暖，但他仍是說道：「我很感謝，但不必費這份心了，他不可能──」

加洛打斷他：「不試試看怎麼知道？好啦總之我真的要回去了，我之後再找機會來看你──」說著便飛快地駕雲回眾神殿。

里歐望著加洛離去的背影，一時百感交集，之後再找機會來看他，那又會是什麼時候呢？他接著想起人類的同伴們，不知道有了火焰後，他們的生活是不是真的變好了很多呢？而這件事，他恐怕至死都不會知道了。眼看夜幕逐漸低垂，可在這無盡的折磨和絕望中，加洛自以為是的承諾，他爽朗堅毅的聲音，似乎為這漆黑的長夜，悄悄點起了一盞溫柔的燈火，在他乾枯的心田上，慢慢種出一顆酸酸甜甜的果實。


	3. Chapter 3

「老爺子！」加洛帶著任務交代的金蘋果回到眾神殿，邊將蘋果端上古雷面前邊說：「我今天遇見里歐了，我都不知道他正在受那麼重的刑罰，老爺子我知道你一向很善良，就把他放了吧，他被鎖在高加索山也好幾年了不是嗎？」

「你幾乎來不及在太陽下山前完成任務，就是因為跑去跟那傢伙鬼混了嗎？」古雷隨手拿起蘋果放在一邊，劍眉一挑。

加洛說道：「但我還是在太陽完全下山之前回來了，沒有違背任務要求！」加洛立正站好，行三指禮稟報道。

古雷意味不明地笑笑：「你小子倒挺油嘴滑舌的。」

加洛說：「我沒有油嘴滑舌啊，我的確有圓滿達成任務了！所以老爺子，關於里歐的事──」

「那麼今天就這樣，你可以去休息了。」古雷打斷他。

「老爺子！里歐他──」

「你難道聽不出來我不想繼續這個話題嗎？」古雷的話聲隱隱透出怒氣。

「可是老爺子，已經過了這麼多年了，里歐被鎖在那裏折磨得也夠久了，而且他被禿鷹傷成那樣，就放了他吧！再不然，至少也把刑罰減輕一點……」

「他可是從普羅米亞之源盜火到了人界，這種罪行怎麼可以輕易被原諒？」

「就算是他不對好了，也不應該對他這麼殘忍啊！況且站在里歐的立場，他也是為了他的同胞──」

「滿口里歐里歐的，你跟那個里歐弗提亞有很熟嗎？值得你這樣為他求情？我都不知道原來你們還是很好的朋友啊？你到底還有沒有把我放在眼裡？」古雷突然大吼。

「老爺子你何必發那麼大的脾氣啊！我也就是以前和他說過一次話，今天經過遇到而已，可是就算不能說很熟，也不代表我就不能幫他求情吧？老爺子你仔細想想，現在的刑罰可是要把他折磨至死，每天被禿鷹吃內臟耶！這不管是誰來看都會覺得殘忍吧！」加洛對古雷的怒氣感到不明所以。

「講的好像你所在說的話才是正義似的，我不知道那傢伙是哪一點吸引住你了，讓你像個笨蛋一樣地牴觸我，但你可以問問其他眾神，他們對這件事是什麼看法──你們年輕小輩不知道也就罷了，但當初下達這個處罰的決議，可是眾神一致通過的。總之你別再纏著我講這件事了，你要是再糾纏，我就多派一隻禿鷹去挖他的眼珠子。」

古雷語畢便拂袖而去，留下加洛滿腦子的不解跟氣悶，但此刻的他也只能不甘地抱著頭在地上跺上好幾腳，一邊喃喃自語：「老爺子什麼時候變得這麼不近人情了？」

後來加洛去問了其他長輩，對里歐的態度都是清一色的不屑，對他盜火的罪行也是採取絕不可寬赦的態度，對里歐所受的痛苦更是毫無同情。加洛雖嘗試與他們辯論，他們驚訝之餘說的就是些「別被蠱惑了」、「你說這些話怎麼對得起眾神之首的栽培」云云，這些事傳到古雷耳裡，聽到加洛居然還真這麼執迷不悟地跑去跟那麼多長輩爭辯，氣得好幾天不跟加洛講話，並為他安排下了更加繁重的訓練，讓加洛每天都累到一回去就倒頭大睡。

§

里歐又繼續受了好幾天的折磨。

他想著，加洛不會再出現了吧。他們倆本來也不是什麼朋友，反正加洛看起來就是那種只會逞一時衝動的笨蛋，說出來的話八成也只是三分鐘熱度，過不了多久，發現自己的想法不切實際之後，就會很快淡忘了吧。

加洛為這件事燃燒的熱情，也不過是星星之火，轉眼就會熄滅了。

可里歐不知為何，就是還抱有著那麼一點期望，覺得加洛或許並非如自己猜測的那樣，或許這點星星之火，不會那樣容易就喪失燃燒的能量。哪怕是自欺欺人也好，里歐就是覺得，那不會是他們的永別。

畢竟現在還有什麼值得期待的事？他永遠被困鎖在高加索山，甚至無法得知人界族民們的處境，他甚至不能確認自己以畢生折磨換來的痛苦，真的為世界帶來了任何意義，他只有相信自己做了正確的決定，否則一旦這個信念崩毀，他非要發瘋不可。

於是他只能幻想著族民或有改善的生活，還有盼望著加洛的來到──他不認為加洛能帶來古雷的特赦，但至少，能偶爾來跟他說說話，這樣就夠了。

里歐心裡苦笑，當他在人界做為半神，還未成年便在族中受人敬重，儼然是下一任的族長；而那個意氣風發的里歐弗提亞，現在居然如此卑微地，只渴望另一個人來陪陪他，這是何等諷刺。

但即便感到諷刺又能如何？他無法阻止自己──他怎有可能不去盼望無盡的痛苦折磨中，這唯一一個具體可見的安慰？於是他唯有這樣盼著，盼到都要出現了幻覺。

「抱歉！結果我隔了超級久才來啊啊啊啊啊！里歐你是不是都等到不耐煩了啊啊！」他幾乎聽見加洛的聲音。他彷彿看到那個一頭碧藍色頭髮的身影在向他靠近。

「想不到老爺子聽到我幫你求情居然大發雷霆，我從來沒看他那麼生氣過，對不起我的求情失敗了，害你希望落空我真的很抱歉！」加洛的身影來到他的面前，輪廓逐漸清晰，健壯的身軀與英挺的五官盡收眼底。

「老爺子甚至還講，如果我繼續纏著他說這件事，就要再更加重對你的懲罰。接下來幾天我的訓練突然變得很重，我連幾日連偷跑出來的機會都沒有，只好今天到晚上，趁大家已經比較沒注意了才來找你。」加洛繼續連珠炮地說，里歐注意到加洛的神情中添了幾分憔悴。

里歐微微一笑：「沒關係，你來了就好……我很謝謝你願意嘗試。」他忍住了喉頭的哽咽，被發現就太丟臉了，他怎麼可能告訴加洛自己等他等得多麼煎熬。

加洛抓抓頭：「但真的很抱歉啊，不但沒求情成功，還讓你白等了好幾天，你一定都要懷疑我是不是騙你的了。」

里歐見他如此神態，莫名覺得有些好笑，於是故意作弄地說：「你說得沒錯，我真的差點以為你是耍我的。」雖然他說的也算實話。

加洛果然就顯出更加苦惱的樣子，雙手抱頭道：「啊啊啊我就知道！對不起啦！」

里歐忍不住邊笑邊說：「好了好了，沒什麼好道歉的，又不是你的錯。」不知道為什麼，加洛這麼認真的道歉，搭配這樣誇張的動作，就是讓他感到十分有趣。

加洛接著卻說：「我只是覺得很不甘心，感覺到頭來，我什麼事都沒有為你做。」

里歐回答：「那也沒什麼，你本來也就沒有義務要為我做任何事──」說到這裡，他卻突然靈光一閃。

「但加洛，如果可以的話，你願意幫我去人界，看看大家都過得怎麼樣嗎？」

§

加洛在隔日下午，努力提前完成了訓練任務，便飛下人界尋找里歐的族民。

回想起來，他在天界時，其實不常聽人談論人界的事，就算有，也少有以人類為核心主題進行的討論。他對人類不無好奇，畢竟是他的祖父輩依照神族形象創造的物種，雖然在他被灌輸的理念中，人類始終是低階的種族，與魚鳥百獸並無差異，跟神族也只有形貌相仿而已，但加洛還是會好奇，那麼人類到底是一個怎麼樣的物種？這也是他當初會想找里歐搭話的原因，但在那次談話被打斷之後，他對人類的好奇，畢竟沒有大到讓他會想主動下界觀察的程度。

這次答應里歐的請求下人界，也算順便滿足這份求知慾吧。

他嘗試順著里歐口述的方向尋找他的部落，但該地滿布叢林，實在無法從高空就辨認方位，他來到地面，正苦惱之時，卻看到一名玫瑰髮色的少女，正手持長矛追趕著一隻梅花鹿。加洛習慣了神族的飛行速度，這名少女以人類的水準來看已是健步如飛，遠超出一般人類數倍，但在加洛眼中仍顯得十分遲緩，當他正想著「原來人類移動速度這麼慢」時，少女丟出長矛，正中梅花鹿的脖頸，然後少女手舞足蹈地奔上前，正打算把獵物帶走，卻先見到了加洛。

「神族？」少女問。

「嗯。」加洛回答：「欸，你認識里歐弗提亞嗎？他要我來看看他的族人。」

「不認識喔，是不同族的吧。」少女說，帶著一個燦爛的笑容：「那我也要問你，你既然是神族的話，那你認識工藝女神‧愛莉斯‧阿爾德比特嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

「你既然是神族的話，那你認識工藝女神‧愛莉斯‧阿爾德比特嗎？」少女這麼問。

「唔，我跟她沒什麼交集，但老爺子很器重她，我也算見過她幾次面吧？沒怎麼說過話就是了。」加洛想了一下這麼回答。

「這樣啊……」少女明顯露出失望之情。

「不過你一個人類，怎麼會想問她的事？」加洛突然意識到這個問題。

「她是我同母異父的姊姊，她有時候會下來看我，可是她好久沒來啦，我也知道姊姊很忙，但我真的很想念她。」少女露出有些無奈又夾雜點羞赧的微笑。

「喔喔，原來是這樣，這麼說來她最近好像在製作一個蠻大蠻重要的東西，的確是挺忙的。」加洛仔細思考了一下。

「我想也是──本來還想請你幫我問她什麼時候會再來找我，那還是不要好了，別打擾她工作比較好。」

「喔喔看不出妳還蠻體貼的嘛！」加洛笑道。

少女一聽卻是氣得脹紅了臉：「你什麼態度啊，我本來就是個體貼的人好嗎？」

加洛笑笑：「抱歉抱歉，不過我還是可以幫妳傳話啦，她知道有個妹妹這麼想她，搞不好就咻──地燃了起來，工作效率大增也說不定。」加洛搭配誇張的手勢和狀聲詞說道。

少女被逗樂了：「真的嗎？如果是這樣就太好了。對了，你叫什麼名字？」

加洛如實報了姓名，並也詢問過後，得知少女名叫艾娜。接著艾娜又道：「對了，你剛剛說你要找一個叫里歐‧弗提亞的人的族人對吧？我雖然沒聽過，但我可以去問問族裡的長輩，他們跟其他部落的人比較有接觸過，搞不好會知道他們的族在哪個方向也說不定。」

加洛自是連聲謝過，於是就跟著艾娜走往了她的部落，路上他忍不住就問：「人類都像你走路那麼慢的嗎？」艾娜自然便怒回：「我已經比其他人走得快了好嗎？奇怪，明明都是神族，怎麼姊姊人那麼好，你說話就這麼惹人生氣？」艾娜不提，加洛也當然不會意識到，若非艾娜流有一半的神族血液，她不只會走得更加緩慢，一肩背起整隻梅花鹿也幾乎是不可能的事。總之加洛乖乖道了歉，艾娜雖然一度不想跟他說話，自顧自地一肩背著獵物，一手把玩手中的長矛，但過沒多久也就氣消了。

艾娜消氣過後就問加洛：「是說，你一個神族為什麼要特別下來找那個什麼里歐弗提亞的族人啊？」

加洛於是便解釋了里歐盜火受罰，受困高加索山，心繫族人卻無法親自探望，只好拜託他來幫忙的事。艾娜聽完「啊」了一聲，說道：「原來幾年前露琪亞突然從木頭裡鑽出火焰來了，是因為里歐的幫助啊！我還以為只是我們以前一直不知道方法。」

加洛「嗯」了一聲笑著說：「對啊，如果不是里歐，你們大概鑽一百年也鑽不出火吧。」

艾娜白眼他：「又不是你的功勞，你是在驕傲個什麼勁？」

加洛這才意識到，說也奇怪，明明自己的立場應該要更貼近老爺子，認為里歐犯了大罪才對，他本來也只是為里歐求情，認為這個錯誤不值得那麼重的懲罰，怎麼現在他提起這件事，居然有種為里歐感到驕傲，彷彿是自己的好朋友立了大功一樣的與有榮焉感？

加洛於是說：「我沒有驕傲啊，我只是陳述一件事實。況且，就我來說，火焰應該是天界才有的東西，不應該存在人間。」

艾娜忍不住又生起氣來：「你怎麼那麼不講理啊？你們神族在天上吃香喝辣，我們還得辛苦地採集漁獵才能過活，你們居然連火都不讓我們用？」

加洛突然就有點難以反駁，他看了看艾娜一身粗劣的獸皮衣物，加上這麼緩慢的步行速度，感覺人類似乎是群很可憐的傢伙。

「你好像很喜歡那把長矛？」加洛問，他注意到艾娜看著它的眼神不太一樣，他也發現這把金屬長矛十分鋒利，而且雕工甚是精細，幾乎可以媲美甚至勝過天界的產物。

「這是姊姊給我的禮物，又厲害又好看對吧？」艾娜講到姊姊興致就來了，「我第一次看到的時候真的超驚喜，我從來沒看過這種顏色和花紋，我們其他的武器都是用石頭打的，不管是威力或外表都完全不能比。」

加洛點點頭：「我就在想人間怎麼會有這麼好的東西，原來是妳姊姊的作品，那就難怪了。」

艾娜接著說：「姊姊真的是超級厲害的存在，有這樣的姊姊，我真的很幸福。」

加洛於是便問：「這麼說起來，妳有沒有想過上天界去生活，這樣就能更常見到妳姊姊了？」說起來愛莉斯作為工藝女神也可稱位高權重了，加上艾娜做為半人半神，也還算有資格在天界生活。

艾娜搖搖頭：「除了爸爸之外，我在這裡也還有我的夥伴，我不可能為了姊姊一個人就上到天界去。」

加洛又問：「那妳有上去看過嗎？難道妳對天界的生活就沒有過嚮往？」

艾娜若有所思地說：「當然不是完全沒有……」她想起那時候，她央求姊姊帶她上天界去看看，最初幾次，愛莉斯說艾娜還小，自己在天界很忙，不會有心力照顧她，一切等長大後了再說；再後來，她每次仍是找各種理由來推託，有一次艾娜真被氣哭了，對愛莉斯喊道：「妳為什麼連帶我上去看看也不行？妳難道怕我上去了就不想下來了，會變成妳的負累嗎？」

她幾乎還想說，如果妳其實不愛我，又何必花時間下來看我？在妳第一次出現在我面前時，我甚至不知道妳的存在不是嗎，妳又何必要讓我知道，讓我去眷戀這份溫暖？如果不是妳，我也不會知道天界的任何事物，也就不會存在這份嚮往了不是嗎？

愛莉斯聞言，眼神中充滿了痛苦──即使艾娜還沒有說出更傷人的話。她隱隱含著哽咽地說：「天界沒有妳想的那麼美好，我不希望對天界的幻滅造成妳更多的痛苦，我只是不想看到妳受傷……」然後愛莉斯緊緊抱住她，帶著哭腔說道：「或許妳不能理解，但請相信我，我的所有決定都是為了妳……只有這一點，求求妳不要懷疑我，好嗎？」

艾娜在那之後就沒有再提想上天界看看的事了。加洛突然問起，她當然也不會把發生過的這些種種都告訴加洛。她相信愛莉斯有苦衷，但她畢竟仍無法得知其中緣由，平時只能迫使自己不去想這件事，否則也只是徒增煩惱，她正想著該如何把話題轉開，正巧兩人就走到部落了，她還來不及向大家打招呼，一隻老鼠就竄了出來，十分親暱地撲到她肩上，艾娜笑著喚了聲「維尼」，便率先向加洛介紹了這個部落的寵物。當時多數人類沒有豢養寵物的習慣，像維尼這樣被部落中人收養而非當作食物的案例，可說十分少見。

艾娜放下了打到的鹿，迎來眾人一陣歡呼，接著她將加洛和眾族民介紹給彼此。部落的酋長叫伊格尼斯‧艾克斯，他頭髮雖有些灰白，但樣貌只有三十來歲，一副精明的樣子，似乎很受眾人信賴。一旁青綠色頭髮的則是雷米‧普古納，相貌英俊，氣質冷靜沉穩。正在把野豬肉切塊的，一個身材壯碩的大漢則叫做瓦里斯‧特拉斯，他就如同他的長相一般孔武有力，剁個肉也剁得虎虎生風。

艾娜一個個又介紹了其他族民。大家除了偶爾來找艾娜的艾莉斯外，都沒看過其他神族，因此對加洛都有諸多好奇，加上加洛沒有艾莉斯那樣可遠觀不可褻玩焉的氣場，不免更加纏著他發問，加洛被這樣捧著，也樂得跟他們大談天界的種種，也飛上飛下地滿足大家的各種表演請求。

但其中對加洛展現最多好奇的，則是露琪亞‧菲克斯，她似乎有著十分強烈的研究精神，對於作為神族的加洛，上至身體構造下至身上的所有配件，包括織工精細的衣物、堅固的金屬護腕、可以保護足底的鞋子等，她一一細問這些配件的製作方式，可惜加洛並非製造者，也是一問三不知，艾娜在一旁無奈微笑道：「露琪亞就是這樣，每次姊姊來找我，她也會忍不住問東問西的。」

露琪亞說：「你姊姊是工藝女神，而且既慷慨又有耐心，我當然要好好滿足我的求知慾啦──雖然很多材料這邊都沒有，我就算知道做法也做不出來。不過加洛這雙『鞋子』構造比你姊姊穿的簡單，我可能替換一下材料，可以做出功能類似的也說不定，如果做成功，大家以後就不用打赤腳啦，腳底也比較不容易因為踩到東西而受傷。」她邊說邊拿著她讓加洛脫下的鞋子鑽研著，一邊用木棍在地上嘗試畫著結構，以及用記號代表可能用來代替的材料。

艾娜笑說：「加油，我沒有姊姊或你那樣的腦袋，我們就靠你啦。」她想起艾莉斯曾提議送她一雙鞋子，但因為部落中其他人都沒有，就她有得穿未免尷尬，但又不可能叫姊姊給每個人都一雙，於是最後她只收了長矛這件大家都可以使用的禮物──雖然作為打獵的主攻手，最後也幾乎都是她在使用。

又鬧了好一會，加洛才驀地想起自己特別過來人間的理由，就轉了個話題，詢問眾人是否知道往哪裡去找里歐的族人，可惜此問也無人能夠解答，雷米於是問他發問的理由，加洛便再次解釋了里歐盜火受罰，乃至拜託他幫忙探望族人的種種。大家聽完，與艾娜初聽聞時的反應相去不遠，其中露琪亞尤為真誠地道：「原來我們欠了他這麼大一份情啊，若不是他，我們連火都沒得用。」

話題接下來就轉到人間的物質環境如何艱苦云云，讓加洛聽了也是驚詫無比，但環顧部落食衣住所的簡陋，的確也不難猜想，加洛於是確切地感受到，人間的物質環境與天界真的是天壤之別──字面與衍生意義上皆然。

但與此同時，部落中的氣氛，並不是對現有生活的抱怨，而是充滿了熾烈的求生意志。從酋長到平民，無一不然。

當每一個明天都無法被確定時，對眾人來說，每一個今天，都如生命最後一天般珍貴，所以，族人之間更會互相友愛，有限的能量，不能被浪費在責怪與怨懟上，每一份愛與關懷都該被及時說出，因為今天不說，或許明天就沒機會了。

因為生命有限而無常，所以更要努力生活；因為生活困苦而艱難，所以更要與夥伴攜手前行，努力創造更美好的未來，讓每一個靈魂，都得以完全燃燒，燒得無怨無悔。如若蒼天無情，人間更要以火焰般的情，來彌補天與地的距離。

加洛這才發現，人類這種生物，原來這麼熱血的嗎！

§

結果加洛最後完全忘記要去找里歐族人的事了。而當他意識到此事時，太陽已經快要下山，部落中人也都要回到山洞歇息，現在再去找也沒什麼意義了。

加洛一邊想著完蛋，邊再次答應了艾娜要幫她對姊姊傳達思念這件事，而後便揮別了眾人往天上飛，在他心中不斷重複的完蛋聲中，他突然有了一個想法。

隨著這個越發強烈的念頭，加洛總算甩開了所有的懷疑和迷惘，他於是下定了決心，當他見到里歐時，這一次，他就要徹徹底底地讓自己的靈魂完全燃燒了。


	5. Chapter 5

兩隻禿鷹今日一如往常地前往高加索山，飽餐一頓里歐弗提亞的五臟六腑之後，心滿意足地乘著暮色離去，留下里歐獨自鮮血淋漓地受著此番非人之苦。血紅的夕陽照射著他，與傷口的血汙遙相輝映，如是在嘲笑著他的自討苦吃。他的身軀如被火焚──里歐本以為自己會逐漸習慣這些折磨，但總覺得這痛苦反而是一天比一天更加強烈，那樣火燒般的疼痛，彷彿一頭兇猛的野獸，在他體內嘶吼叫囂，每一日都比前一日來得狂暴。

許是等待加洛帶來人間消息的感覺特別漫長，今天的折磨也彷彿隔了一世紀那麼久，光是等待就已經那麼讓人心焦，更何況這焦躁難耐的心，還要時時承受那兩隻禿鷹的啃咬啄食。

里歐的身心早已憔悴不已，他不知道自己什麼時候會徹底崩潰。就算今天得到了，人類因他的付出生活大幅改善的消息，或許他能每日踏實地激勵自己，他的犧牲終有換來值得的成果，但他能這樣說服自己幾年？幾十年？幾百年？直到他年壽終於耗盡為止，他都能昂首挺胸的說出，自己完全不後悔嗎？

里歐怕的不是折磨，他怕的是自己挺不住折磨而後悔。他現在哪怕被鎖在這裡受苦，只要他不後悔，他就還沒輸；可一旦他開始後悔，出現自己當初不該盜火的想法，贏家就是古雷佛賽特。

「里歐！！」加洛聲隨人至，叫聲宏亮不已，更勝往常。

終於來了，他期待已久的答案。

但他還沒等到人類生活的任何細節，就先得到了一個深吻。

加洛飛撲而來，緊緊地貼住他的唇。

里歐登時腦袋一片空白。他全身都被鎖住而無從反抗，怪異的是，他也沒有任何反抗或阻止的念頭，反而覺得身子暖暖的，好像傷口都不痛了似的，有種飄飄然的感覺，全身都充滿了能量。

這個吻既綿長又深沉，彷彿過了很久很久。里歐突然出現一種，想摟住加洛肩頭的衝動，他雙臂不由一動，便聽見鎖鏈斷開的聲響。清脆的喀拉一聲，頓時把兩人拉回現實，里歐這才驚覺，自己的傷口全都復原了，而重重的鎖鏈，竟然驀地就被他輕而易舉地掙開了。

「呼……大功告成啦，太好了，這個法子真的有用！」加洛放開里歐，氣喘吁吁地說，雙頰因缺氧而有點泛紅。

「你到底對我做了什麼？為什麼我突然就……」一切發生得太過突然，里歐一時不知該如何組織言詞才好。

「簡單來說，我剛剛把完整的神力傳給你，這區區的鎖鏈就困不住你了。」加洛得意地說。

「原來還有這種方式？」里歐訝異，但他仔細回想，卻在記憶中翻出了這樣一段對話。

剛帶他上天庭時，他的父親這樣跟他說：「其實要讓你融入神族也不難，趕快交個純血女朋友，讓她把神力渡給你，你有了完整的神力、能有跟大家一樣的表現，大家也就會認同你了。」

「如果是要渡給我神力，難道父親不行嗎？」里歐隨口一問。他對父親的提案有種本能性的不屑感。

「不行，唯有與你沒有血緣關係的純血神族，自願以口將神力渡給你，才能使半人半神的你得到完整的神力。」父親如此解釋。

但父親在那之後不久就過世了，里歐也就淡忘此事。其實父親大可找個相熟的朋友幫忙，也就可以簡單了事，但顯然父親對他不甚關懷，而里歐某種意義上也沒有想要真的融入神族，當初答應隨父親上天界其實也非心甘情願。那時父親說：「你流著我的血，天界才是屬於你的地方，總要上來開開眼界，真的想念人間還是會有機會下來的──但你沒事應該也不會想念這種地方吧。」里歐雖然半信半疑，還是秉持著好奇心跟著去了，他沒多久就覺得，自己會相信父親一廂情願的隨口之言也真是傻了，除了高階的神祇外，低階的小神可沒有隨意進出人界的資格。

總之對在天界受盡歧視的他來說，刻意去融入這個歧視他的群體，根本是侮辱他的自尊。他幾乎是下意識地忘記這個獲得完整神力的方法。

然後就在剛才，加洛，一個血氣方剛的純血男神，就這樣大剌剌的把他吻住，不留反抗餘地地將神力渡給了他。

里歐心情有點複雜，但隱隱約約浮現了一種酸酸甜甜的感覺，他也說不上來那是什麼。總之無論如何，是加洛讓他脫困，明天起他就不必再受那種可怖的折磨了。

「總而言之，謝謝你。」里歐真誠地說。

「唉呀，朋友之間說什麼謝呢？」加洛笑笑：「不過，想不到我就這麼獻上我的初吻了──」加洛說著面色有點羞赧。

里歐失笑：「抱歉抱歉，非常感謝你的犧牲，大恩無以為報──」

「欸欸欸等等，你下一句不會是要說『只好以身相許』吧！這這這我擔當不起，雖然你堅持的話也不是不行……」加洛雙手狂揮，手足無措。

「……我是要說在下銘感於心。你想到哪去了？」里歐白眼，又好氣又好笑。

「嚇死我了哈哈哈，是說你接下來怎麼打算？」

「回部落找大家吧。對了，你還沒告訴我我的族人們現在過得怎麼樣？」

「對不起！結果我走到別的族去了，最後就沒有去看到你的族人了。不過，下去一趟，我發現人類真的是超級熱血的啊，物質環境比我們差超多，但是與夥伴之間有著緊密的羈絆，大家一起十分努力地想要活下去，而且一直在想辦法追求進步，簡直燃爆！我就覺得，你帶火下去給他們用超對的，我們神就是該幫助人類一起燃燒靈魂啊，一開始就不應該處罰你，所以我就決定極限爆燃自己的靈魂，過來讓你斷開鎖鏈啦！」

雖然加洛的言詞有點意味不明，但里歐大致也聽懂了加洛所表達的，前來救助自己的動機，他心裡也很開心，加洛能認同人類的尊嚴和努力。總之他們又談了一些關於人間的事，才各自離去。

§

里歐回到久違的人間，一瞬間，便感覺到體內那一半人類血液，與故鄉的氣息強烈地共鳴著。經過多年的折磨，他終於再次回到了這裡，一時心神激盪，眼淚不爭氣地幾乎要奪眶而出。

他恨不得立刻見到他的族人們才好，大家都過得好嗎？有了火焰，寒冬裡有沒有多了幾分溫暖呢？來自普羅米亞之源的火光，有沒有在黑夜中，為大家點起幾盞希望的光芒呢？他好想趕快見到大家，告訴大家他有多麼想念他們，他想起梅斯和坎羅總是充滿朝氣的臉龐，以往里歐跟他們兩人最要好了，這兩個人一定也還像以前一樣親密吧？

只可惜，奈何里歐心焦如焚，一時半刻間倒還真無法立刻找到他的族人。且不說現在已經入夜，大家都該已回到洞窟歇息，各個部落本就居無定所，幾年之間，搞不好早已遷離到離當初的居住地很遠的地方，也難怪加洛之前下來會沒找到了。

里歐做個深呼吸，告訴自己不必著急，幾年都挺過來了，還差這一時嗎？他於是耐著性子四處飛行，先從熟悉的地方找起。做為半神，他原先遺傳到的神力就不少，本就擁有飛行能力，相較仍只能在地上行走奔跑的艾娜為多，不過他此時得到了完整的神力，飛行速度不可同日而語，里歐雖然對此心情略為複雜，但說對此改變，要說毫無享受的感覺也是騙人的。他所不知道的是，由於加洛做為此力量的來源本就是甚為強大的神祇，里歐此時的力量，也已超出其他多數的神族。

里歐飛著飛著，隱約感覺西方有個能量，正牽動自己體內的共鳴，他說不出來這是什麼感覺，許是某種歸鄉之人的直覺吧，於是他順從這份心聲，往西方筆直飛去，稍近處，卻看見前方閃著火光，並隱約聽見陣陣騷動，夾雜著人類的吶喊、慘嚎和碰撞聲。

里歐心中升起一股不祥的預感，便加快了速度，他居高臨下，只見兩個交戰的人群，一方明顯處於劣勢，里歐定睛一看，卻見到敗退的那方，全部都是他熟悉的面孔。

里歐大驚，衝向自己的族人，他恰好降落在梅斯面前，而梅斯的手臂已經被劃出一條長長的口子，鮮血直流。

「這是怎麼回事？」里歐心焦如焚，但還不及細問，敵方的攻勢正如排山倒海而來，為首的一人身材魁梧，手握青銅戰斧不斷殺傷他的族人，青銅器反射著火光，對比其他人類所使用的打製石器顯得十分惹眼，里歐一看，就知道那絕非人間的產物。

里歐當機立斷，將敵方攻來的人馬全都舉起丟至遠方，隨手一揮，就舞出了一道火焰障壁，把梅斯、坎羅等族人都護在身後，然後喝道：「你們是什麼人？為甚麼要傷害我的族人？」他心裡暗暗意外，自己居然有了這樣自由操縱火焰的能力。

對方首領剛才被丟出，但在地上打個滾很快就站了起來，也毫不氣餒，就罵道：「我是巴爾剛‧赫伊斯托斯，奉眾神之首古雷‧佛賽特之命，來討伐這個不敬神的罪惡之族！哪裡來的區區小神，也敢違抗眾神之首的旨意嗎？」


	6. Chapter 6

「奉古雷佛賽特之命？什麼意思？給我說清楚！」里歐強壓怒氣，努力維持冷靜，先把狀況釐清楚再說。

巴爾剛趾高氣昂地說道：「我族向來敬神，一直以來都受到眾神之首的庇佑，多年前，眾神之首降旨，告訴我此族瀆神的罪惡之舉，命我族前往討伐，以收殺雞儆猴之效。幾日前，眾神之首甚至親賜此神器戰斧，讓我族如虎添翼，今日，我們誓言完成使命，讓這罪惡一族遭受他們該受的天罰！」巴爾剛說著，高舉手中的青銅戰斧，一副耀武揚威的模樣。

里歐冷笑：「所謂敬神，敬的不過也就是古雷佛賽特一個不是嗎？」

巴爾剛理直氣壯地道：「眾神之首是所有神族的表率，敬他便是敬所有的神族，任誰與他意見相左，都該被貶下凡間，或是當場處死！」

里歐怒不可遏，大吼：「一派胡言！」便操縱火焰燒向敵方，巴爾剛再怎麼囂張，面對竄來的火舌也只能躲避，里歐旨在退敵，倒也不願真的活活燒死他們，燒傷對方後，待他們退出數里，便也不再追擊了。

§

里歐施術治癒受傷的族人們，並整理死去族人的屍骸，燒成骨灰一併埋在樹下。他心下已有了譜，就問道：「所以，那群人開始攻擊你們，就是在我把火焰帶來給你們之後嗎？」

坎羅點點頭：「沒錯。一開始我們有火焰，雖然他們人多，我們還是佔據優勢，但後來他們也發現了使用火焰的方法，我們就開始敵不過他們了，於是就努力躲避他們的追擊和搜索，盡量避免正面衝突，只可恨……」坎羅說到此，便咬牙不語。

里歐問：「是又出了什麼意料外的變數嗎？」

大家面色有些掙扎，最後是梅斯回了話：「我們之中出了叛徒，將我們的躲藏地透露給了對方。」

里歐面色一沉：「誰？」

梅斯說：「是老頭子。」老頭子是族人最年長的人了，多數人活不到那個年紀，也不知道是從什麼時候開始，沒有人再叫他的名字，大家就都叫他「老頭子」，他的真實姓名也逐漸被淡忘了。

那一夜，在里歐來到前，他們充滿驚詫地，聽見老頭子跑向敵人說道：「巴爾剛大人！我告訴你們大家躲在哪裡了，您會饒過我的吧──」他話還沒說完，巴爾剛就一斧劈下了他的頭顱。

里歐憤怒地渾身發顫，老頭子平常待人溫和有禮，雖然為人懦弱了點，但他怎麼也沒想到老頭子會背叛。但他冷靜下來後其實也明瞭，或許他們不能怪老頭子──在這樣的極端劣勢下，或許有許多人，都有過投降或是背叛的想法──與其玉石俱焚，不如苟且偷生，哪怕要被烙上叛徒的罪名。現在大家的氣氛如此沉重，除了有不少人的親友都在此役喪生外，或是更是因為，許多人心裡都知道，包括自己在內的很多族人，都只是「還沒」放棄而已，有一天，自己可能也會因為一時的軟弱，而犯下背棄尊嚴和夥伴的罪行。

坎羅說：「我有猜到，這幾年都沒聽到老大的消息，是因為老大盜火給我們，被眾神之首責罰關起了吧。」

里歐回答：「你猜得不錯，正是如此。但我沒想到，我這麼做，不但沒有幫到你們，甚至帶來這樣的滅族危機……」他握緊雙拳，對自己、對古雷都滿是恨意。

梅斯搖搖頭：「這不是老大的錯。有火之後生活好很多，食物的味道跟烤過之前完全不一樣，打獵也變得方便了，部落衝突這種事，就算沒有來自那個什麼古雷佛賽特的報復，也很有可能會發生的。」

里歐恨恨地道：「古雷佛賽特……我一定要找他復仇。」但他同時也想到，自己與古雷決戰，實際勝算並不高，既然古雷已經藉他族之手懲罰他的族人，若是自己失敗，是不是會激起古雷更多的報復手段？

坎羅看到里歐語畢後眼中閃現的遲疑之色，就篤定地說道：「老大，無論你做什麼決定，我們都支持你，反正最差不過滅族，與其受那種暴君神明統治，不如把命運賭在你身上！大家同意的舉手！」

里歐望向眾人，有些臉上還有些遲疑，但許多人都義無反顧地舉起了手，那些遲疑的人，稍作思考後，也一個個堅定了決心，將手高舉過頂。

里歐心中感動，他忍住淚水，大聲說道：「我一定不辜負大家的期望，我賭上我的一切尊嚴，勢必將這個暴君拉下王位！」

§

其實報復古雷佛賽特的想法，早在甫脫困那時里歐就有想過。但考慮勝算，以及加洛身為古雷養子，兩方正面衝突，勢必會使加洛夾在中間，他不願讓對他有恩的加洛為難，加上古雷折磨他這幾年，畢竟還是屬於他個人的恩怨，想想也就罷了；但此番牽涉到他眾多族人的死傷和苦難，而今更是背負了大家的期待，這個仇就非報不可了。雖然對加洛很抱歉，但也只能如此。

他心下雪亮，其實古雷若要殺光他的族人，大可使用降下天災等更簡易的方式，沒有必要藉另外一群人類之手，他會如此做，應是要強化「敬神之人受賞，瀆神之人受罰」的概念，兩個部落間的命運對比，事蹟流傳到其他部落之後，更能堅定其他人類對古雷佛賽特的敬畏和信仰。這般手段，可真是令人噁心之至。

里歐滿懷著恨意回到了天界。他打算先觀察古雷一陣子，實際上，他跟古雷的接觸並不多，不清楚古雷的實力如何，貿然開戰恐是敗多勝少，還是得先觀望一陣，尋找他的破綻，擬定計畫後再來行動。

這時已是早上，里歐來到古雷平日接待眾神的大廳外，躲在一個可以觀察到古雷的隱密處，古雷正撫摸著兩隻禿鷹的背部，想是禿鷹一早飛到高加索山沒看到他，便迅速回來報告里歐已逃脫的事了。除此之外，大廳裡只有工藝女神愛莉斯一人。

「都準備好了嗎？」古雷的聲音含著怒氣，更添威嚴。

「嗯，一切都已就緒。」愛莉斯的聲音輕柔而冷漠。

里歐尚不清楚他們在談的主題，但令他訝異的是，從古雷身上，傳來了一股人類的氣味，彷彿與他身上那一半的人類血液共鳴著。

一個念頭閃過里歐的腦海：難道說，古雷佛賽特身上，居然也流著人類的血液？


	7. Chapter 7

里歐屏氣凝神，一度懷疑是自己的錯覺──古雷佛賽特身為眾神之首，怎麼可能有人類血統？以神族中對人類血統的歧視，絕不可能讓神人混血之子身居這等高位。

但他感覺自己體內人類血液的持續共鳴著，甚至有越發強烈的趨勢，而共鳴的來源，恰恰就是古雷所站立的那一處。

里歐不解，他並非第一次見到古雷，但從前不曾有過這種感受，那今天體內的這種反應，到底又該怎麼解釋？況且，若說古雷自己也流著人類的血，那他對人類的鄙視又所為何來？

一個念頭閃過里歐的腦海：會不會正是因為自己也是半個人類，才會更加厭惡？但他還不及細想，古雷和愛莉斯的談話就打斷了他的思緒。

「我很期待這個世界得到清洗過後的景象。」古雷說道：「不知道妳是否跟我有著相同的期待。」

「如果你要我說真心話，其實除了艾娜以外的人類，是生是死我並不太在乎。」愛莉斯的語氣仍是十分淡漠。

「哈，我想也是。反正等時候到了，妳自然會確保妳妹妹跟她的族人有上船，但我希望妳能記得，這是為了身為工藝女神的妳而破例，本來這個部落，並沒有達到足夠虔誠的標準。」

「艾娜的品格絕對足夠高潔，這點我可以保證。」

「不過說實在，妳既然常常下去找他們，怎麼就沒多提點他們好好敬神？」古雷輕輕地說了這麼一句。

「在我看來，族民互相友愛便已足夠，敬神與否，於我而言並沒那麼重要。」

「妳這麼說倒也不全錯。比起那些互相殺戮、爭奪領地的部落，妳妹妹那族，我簡單觀察看來，對於人世間常見的貪婪、暴食、色慾、驕傲、憤怒、嫉妒、懶惰這幾大毛病，犯得倒也不算多，只不過，妳傾盡全力打造的大型方舟，也只能裝載一萬名人類，嚴格篩選之下，對神明不夠崇敬的部落難免得遭受淘汰了。」

「眾神之首所言不差。」愛莉斯簡單附和，不無敷衍之意。

「總之，雨神那邊也已準備周全，今天午後就會降下洪水。呵，里歐弗提亞在此時逃離，雖然不知道他是怎麼辦到的，但讓他剛好趕上看見他最愛的人類滅亡大半，倒也不錯。」

里歐聽到這句話，憤怒得整個胸口都像是要炸裂一般，身體竟一時不聽使喚，全身竟爾燃燒了起來，與此同時，古雷突然摀住胸口，似乎也十分難受地模樣，然後他奔向廳外，吼道：「是誰在那裏？」於是便見到燃燒著的里歐，他恨恨地說：「里歐弗提亞，你竟然有膽子回來？」

里歐罵道：「你居然想要毀滅人間嗎？竟然有你這種暴君！況且，你的體內其實也流著人類的血液吧？為什麼還要這樣迫害人族？」

愛莉斯跟了上來，聽到這句話，面露狐疑之色：「古雷佛賽特有人類血液？」

古雷冷笑：「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」說著便對他展開攻擊，一手便掀起颶風，打算將里歐捲起，里歐於是站穩身子相抗，但他身上的火焰全然不受控制，被狂風一吹只是燒得更烈，但全是往古雷的反方向。火焰燒在他身上並不疼痛，但胸口的激烈震盪卻讓他難受不已。

與此同時，古雷也面露痛苦之色，似是與此刻的里歐有著相似的處境。古雷手臂再揮，轟出一道天雷，也不打算活捉里歐了，鐵了心要把里歐擊斃當場，里歐千鈞一髮地避了開，馬上又一道雷撲面而來。里歐心知一味防守也討不了好去，便在躲避中尋找機會使用火焰反擊，古雷見到火光，便停止天雷轉而改以颶風攻擊，里歐卻上躍躲避風勢，從上而下燒向古雷，於是古雷轉而施展冰結欲將他凍住，里歐險險避了開，又再次拉開距離。

里歐心裡後悔，自己因加洛而得到完整神力後，沒有先多方演練就深入敵營，即便自己的火焰突然爆發在意料之外，也該先考慮被發現的可能，實在是自己過於魯莽了。雙方纏鬥之間，長廊多有損毀，且天雷的陣陣轟鳴聲，也驚動了其他眾神前來，但戰況激烈，旁人雖有心為古雷助陣，考量自身安危，卻也一時難以插手。

愛莉斯在旁觀戰，心中甚是不解：「古雷今天的動作怎麼如此遲緩？而且如果他同時使用颶風和天雷，應該早就獲勝了才對，他為什麼不這麼做？難道是現在的他做不到？不過，即使如此，就算是古雷現在不如往常的攻擊速度，僅為半神的里歐應該還是跟不上才對，怎能支持這麼久不倒？難道他獲得了完整的神力？那又會是誰給他的──」

她正想著，一個身影突然衝出，擋在古雷和里歐之間大喊：「快停止！你們在打什麼？還有里歐你怎麼來了？」

古雷和里歐見到來者，硬生生停下了一切攻擊，一個喊道：「這傢伙打算毀滅人類，我必須阻止他！」另一個說道：「加洛，這件事用不著你插手，里歐弗提亞逃離監禁，我身為眾神之首該當親手制裁他。」

加洛挺身說道：「是我親手放走他的，老爺子若要制裁，制裁我一個就好了！」

古雷睜大雙眼：「是你？」這時加洛突然意識到：「等等，里歐你說老爺子打算毀滅人類？」

里歐回答：「我剛才聽見他說今天午後就要降下洪水──」古雷則沒有理會這個話題，繼續問：「加洛，你瘋了嗎？你為什麼放走這個罪人？」

加洛說：「老爺子，我發現人類其實是超熱血的種族啊，里歐給他們送火並沒有錯，我們神族就是應該幫助他們燃燒靈魂啊！等等，所以老爺子你真的打算降下洪水？為什麼？」

古雷恨恨地道：「人類是個充滿罪惡的物種，族與族之間互相屠殺，即使是面對同族也充滿自私的利己主義，明明十分弱小卻如此自以為是，對神族的恩典更是不知感激，上百萬人中值得存活的根本寥寥無幾，你什麼都不懂，別隨便就被洗腦了。」

加洛說：「但就算真是這樣，比起殺光他們還是應該先試著教育吧？不管怎麼說這樣都太極端了──」

古雷咬牙切齒：「里歐弗提亞到底灌了你什麼迷藥，讓你這樣一而再再而三地忤逆我？」

加洛大聲回答：「這一切都是我自己的決定，給予里歐神力、放走里歐、為人類說話，都是我自己思考過後的選擇！」

古雷幾乎失去理智：「好啊，你以口渡氣給了他神力是嗎？」他很快就聯想到給予半神完整神力唯一的方式，「你簡直瘋了，我真是白栽培了你，果然像你這樣種熱血笨蛋，就是我最討厭的類型。」

加洛見到古雷氣成這樣，心裡也有些難過，就說：「老爺子，我……」冷不防古雷卻朝他劈出一道閃電：「別叫我老爺子！我討厭這個稱呼！」

加洛也分不清古雷到底有幾分是在說氣話幾分是認真的，但見古雷的攻擊一個接著一個對準他打來，他也只能邊躲閃邊叫道：「老爺子你冷靜下來，好好聽聽我跟里歐的想法──」但他越說，古雷便越來越生氣，里歐在一旁試圖反擊助陣，更是引動古雷愈發猛烈的攻勢，最後里歐一把抓住加洛往人間飛去，古雷原打算要追，想想覺得親自追趕實在有失尊嚴，於是只派了人馬下令捉回他們，並交代愛莉斯派人修復大殿，且確保方舟會按時發動，便獨自生著悶氣回去休息了。愛莉斯雖覺得方才的場面有點滑稽，但仍是沒多做評論，一如既往地收下了指令。


	8. Chapter 8

里歐抓著加洛逃到了人間，加洛路上就問：「所以你好端端地，怎麼會跑回來天界跟老爺子起衝突？總不會是因為想念我才跑上來找我吧？」

里歐此刻毫無心情開玩笑，被這樣一說就動了氣：「誰會為了那種原因去送死？只有像你這樣的笨蛋才會做這種事吧！」他氣歸氣，還是認真將古雷派另一個部落來消滅他的族人等緣由詳細地解釋了一番。

「所以說，古雷佛賽特那樣大放厥詞地講人間的罪惡，根本毫無客觀標準可言，憑的只是他個人的好惡而已。這樣義正嚴詞地譴責族與族之間的衝突，但巴爾剛他們奉了他的旨意，難道不也是打著正義的名號，藉機併吞我們的生存空間，掠奪我們的資源嗎？所謂『敬神』與否，呵，願意無恥崇拜他的人就比較有資格一活嗎？」里歐這麼總結道。

加洛皺了皺眉：「雖然我不認同老爺子的立場，我在人間遇到的也都是些好人，但老爺子會說那些話，應該也有些理據，他平常不太會憑心情亂說話或亂下決定的。」

里歐冷冷地答：「你要那麼相信他，我也無法阻止你。在我看來，古雷佛賽特就是個令人作嘔的偽君子。」

談話稍畢，他們目前暫時躲在叢林的樹冠下，至少讓天界的人馬不那麼容易找到，這時他們聽見不遠處窸窣的聲響，心下暗驚：「他們這麼快就追來了嗎？」然後樹叢後鑽出一個身影，加洛和里歐立刻作好了備戰準備，結果出現的卻是個少女。

「加洛果然是你！我看到有東西從天上飛下來，就跑過來看看，結果還真的是你。」

加洛這才鬆了口氣：「原來是艾娜呀，妳差點嚇死我了妳知道嗎？」

§

里歐情急衝下來，降落在一個他全然不熟悉的地方，倒幸好遇見了對附近頗為了解的艾娜，於是他們跟艾娜解釋了一切緣由，包括愛莉斯負責打造方舟，洪水過後只有一萬人得以生存等事，艾娜聽了，幾乎難以置信，心想：「姊姊最近不常來找我，就是因為要打造方舟嗎？她偶爾下來，也是鬱鬱寡歡的模樣，也是因為知道不久後，大部分的人類都要死了嗎？」

艾娜心中難過，雖然聽里歐所言，她跟她的族人們都會得救，但這種末日將臨的感覺，還是很令人不好受。但此時艾娜也只能帶他們前往附近的洞窟，先確保不會輕易被天界的追兵找到，再來從長計議。

里歐十分焦慮，他們只剩不到半天的時間，古雷就要用洪水毀滅人類，他們不能抱著躲得了一時是一時的心情，但此刻的他們又能怎麼做？就算他用剩下的時間訓練自己新得到的神力，並鍛鍊和加洛的默契，他們也不太可能擁有足以對抗古雷及其人馬的實力。

艾娜帶他們走進了洞窟，說道：「其實我對裡面也不熟，有一次進來差點迷路，就沒再深入了。」

加洛接話：「洞窟探險很好啊！要是真的迷路了，大不了打穿牆壁出去。」

艾娜白眼：「別開玩笑了，現在是人類危急存亡的時候，你居然還有心思探險。對吧里歐？」艾娜今天才第一次見到里歐的面，但方才幾段對話，聽里歐講話有條有理的樣子，就讓她覺得嗆加洛的時候可以拉里歐一起。

里歐卻令人意外地回答：「我想繼續往裡面走。我感覺……裡面有什麼在呼喚我，我有種直覺，裡面有解決這個困境的答案。」

加洛和艾娜聽了都一愣，但看里歐說得這麼認真，自然散發一種不容反駁的氣場，於是就默默地跟著他走，走到洞窟深處，卻見到了一個年老的男子。

「你身上也有普羅米亞的氣息，你是誰？」老者目光如炬，望向里歐。

里歐一愣，但仍正經答道：「我是里歐弗提亞。你說『也』的意思是？所以說，我感受到的在呼喚我的聲音，是來自你，或是你身上的普羅米亞？」

老者回答：「我發現了普羅米亞，並把它帶到天界，跟它相處了這麼久，我的身體已經被普羅米亞融入，分也分不開了。你呢？你跟普羅米亞又是什麼淵源？」

里歐聽得一頭霧水：「我從普羅米亞之源取出火焰，帶到人間給我的族人──但你的意思是，普羅米亞之源本來不存在天界，而是你帶上去的？」

這次換老者愣了一下，「啊」的一聲才回答：「原來已經過了這麼久，現在的小朋友都不知道普羅米亞之源本來是人間的產物啊？」

里歐睜大了眼，隨即怒道：「居然是這樣嗎？那他們憑什麼把普羅米亞占為己有，甚至以酷刑處罰把火焰帶回人間的我？」

老者說：「唉呀，神族本來就是這樣，習慣了就好。不過啊，普羅米亞本來存在於地心，我從前喜歡到處探險偶然發現的，倒也不是地表的人類可以取用的東西。」

艾娜問：「等等，所以老先生你也是神族？但你為什麼會一個人在這個洞窟裡啊？」

老者笑笑：「長話短說，因為我知道了一個不得了的秘密，所以差點被滅口，後來千鈞一髮地逃掉，但仍很不幸地被打成重傷，神力失去了大半，只好躲在人間的洞穴裡。不過住久了以後，覺得在這裡不用跟討厭的傢伙相處，沒事可以看看人類和其他動物們的生活，倒也蠻有趣的──」

里歐打斷：「你知道了什麼秘密？」這老人經歷過這樣的生死關頭，居然能輕描淡寫地述說這樣一個故事，實在也不簡單。

老者一臉促狹：「你們真的要知道嗎？這可是會動搖整個天界的秘辛，女孩我不太確定，但你們兩個小男孩都是神族吧？知道太多事情小心被滅口喔。」

里歐不滿他賣關子，就忍不住說：「你該不會是要說，古雷佛賽特有人類血統之類的事吧？還有請容我糾正，我不完全是神族，我流著一半的人類之血。」

這下換老者訝異了：「咦咦咦居然破我哏！但你又是怎麼知道的？」

里歐回答：「我從他身上感受到一股人類的氣息，跟我體內的人類之血共鳴著，但我不懂的是，為什麼我之前不曾感覺到，但在上一次見面時卻出現這種反應。」

老者歪著頭想一想：「那應該是，因為你的人類血液活性被普羅米亞激化了，所以對其他人血敏感性提高之類的吧？」

大家聽了此話，都一臉困惑，老者見狀就說：「別這麼看我啊，我又不是你，我會比你更清楚你的身體嗎？但連結你身上有普羅米亞這件事，普羅米亞本來就是來自下界也就是人間的東西，如果說是普羅米亞依附在你的人類血液上，所從而提升了人類之血的活性，進而給予你與其他人血共振的能力，這樣也很合理吧？」

里歐點了點頭，又問：「但我不解的是，為什麼古雷佛賽特公審我，決定把我鎖在高加索山時，我在他面前還沒有這種反應？」

老者說：「我不清楚你講的這個事件，但如果那是你跟普羅米亞接觸後不久，可能這些反應還沒作用完成──不對，你只是取了火焰帶下來，不像我是帶著整個源，整個量少很多，你的普羅米亞應該早要被代謝掉了吧，除非你在這之間有持續激活它──喔等等，你剛剛說你被抓起來折磨對不對？那很有可能就是因為折磨帶來的痛苦，持續激化你體內的普羅米亞不完全燃燒，導致它的活性越來越強，以致成為你體內不可分割的一部份了。」

里歐點點頭，這樣他心中的疑惑大致解開了：他受困時感受到如火焰燃燒般的疼痛感，以及解開束縛回到人間時，身體對人間土地所產生的共鳴感，一切似乎都得到了解釋。

里歐繼續發問：「所以我得到完整的神力後，對火焰的操控感到最為自然，也是因為體內的普羅米亞？我受折磨的時候因為不完全燃燒而感到痛苦，但我使用神力操縱的火焰，則是完全燃燒下的產物？這之間還有發生過我的身體突然自己燃燒的現象，那個時候，我感受到我跟古雷佛賽特體內人類血液的共鳴又比先前更加強烈，這又該怎麼解釋？」

老者說道：「你的推論聽起來很合理，我被普羅米亞依附過後，對火焰的操控能力也大幅提升；關於自己燃燒這點，發生的時候你應該是情緒十分激盪的狀態吧？如果是的話，那麼普羅米亞感應到你的情緒波動而暴走也很正常，這種狀況我也發生過，有時候一個激動就會燒起來了啊──而依附在你體內人血的普羅米亞，再度激化血液活性而增加共鳴強度，也是很合理的發展。喔對了，所以你本來是半神，但後來得到完整的神力了？小伙子不錯啊，是誰親了你？」

里歐有點尷尬地望向加洛，才發現加洛已經聽到睡著了，而艾娜雖然還醒著，但也露出吸收困難而十分苦惱的模樣。

老者露出了某種惡意的笑容：「男朋友睡著了，等等換你把他吻醒啊。」

里歐臉一紅：「他不是我男朋友！他只是想救我而已。」他也不懂為什麼自己要臉紅。

老者大笑：「我開開玩笑而已，這麼認真就是心裡有鬼。好啦不欺負你了──話說回來，我好久沒說話了，但果然我對普羅米亞的研究素養這麼多年下來並沒有消失啊，真佩服我自己。」

里歐突然想到，就又問：「等等，我還沒問你，你是怎麼知道古雷佛賽特有人類血統的？」

老人回答：「我算是他爸也就是前任眾神之首的老朋友了，他老爸在人間偷情生下他，不捨他在人間受苦，更不忍讓他在天界生活卻被歧視，就讓我在讓古雷還是嬰兒的時候把神力給他──畢竟渡神力這種事要沒有血緣關係的才能做嘛。古雷那小子也就這樣啥都不知道地長到大，居然還取得比其他手足都高的成就，而成為他爸的接班人，但似乎是他爸臨終前告訴古雷他的身世，於是這小子就來找我質問真相，那時候他以為是生母的那位女神也去世了，所以全世界知道真相的只剩下我一個，結果，嗯，他就下手要滅我的口了。」

這時加洛不知何時已經醒了過來，聽到古雷的惡行，露出了非常複雜的神色。里歐聽了，則是十分忿忿不平，對古雷的厭惡又更深了幾分。

里歐接著就說：「這些日子以來，也是辛苦你了。」他隱約覺得，自己或許掌握了足以阻止古雷的方法了。然後他說：「是說我才意識到，我還沒請教老先生你的名字。」

老者回答：「對耶，我居然都沒自我介紹。我叫德烏斯‧普羅米斯，給我記住啦。」


	9. Chapter 9

人類整體來說，是一個令人噁心的物種，古雷一直是這麼想的。

古雷無法理解，為什麼自己的神族祖先要創造這樣一個種族，除了相貌與神族相似以外，能力卻如此低下，對此卻又缺乏自知之明，甚至自以為能人定勝天。懂得感謝神明恩典的人類，可說是群體中的極少數。

其實他本來也沒怎麼關注這個物種。本來嘛，天界的教育沒怎麼處理人類相關的知識，或者應該說，世界這麼大，人類也不過是先祖創造的眾多物種中的一個，比起研究這些先祖興之所至造出的物種，自身神力的鍛鍊才是首要，知識部分，也是日月星辰、風雨雷電的運作更為重要，畢竟各個自然景象都有司掌的神明，老者退位後需要後輩補上。

古雷開始注意人類，是在他父親把眾神之首之位交付給他後，告訴了他他的身世之後。

原來自己不是純血啊。古雷感覺自己的世界在崩塌，原來自己其實有一半的血，來自地上的那個物種，原來他從來都不是，那個他喊著母親的女神親生的。他從小被視如己出，但偶爾，他會從母親眼中看到一種複雜的神色，彷彿對他比手足更優異的表現感到無奈，哪怕她裝得像是發自內心地為他欣喜。

原來是這樣。他在這個「母親」死後才知道。

然後他在父親死後去找了德烏斯‧普羅米斯，那個在他嬰兒時給予他神力的「恩公」。

父親要他好好感謝德烏斯，沒有他，就沒有現在的古雷。

但古雷十分清楚，一旦他的人類血統被揭穿，他是坐不穩這個眾神之首的位子的。

他有種感覺，這個父親的好友，隨時都在等待一個拉下他的機會。

所以他得先下手為強。很可惜，被德烏斯逃到了人間，不過這樣也罷，反正以他的傷勢，估計下去之後也上不來了。過了這麼久，或許德烏斯早就死了；就算僥倖活到現在，也逃不過今日的洪水。

他轉念又想，加洛被里歐帶了下去，不知道現在又在被灌什麼迷湯。加洛這小子生性單純，跟他說什麼就信什麼。里歐弗提亞從加洛那得到了完整的神力，而且不知道為什麼知道他有人類血統的事，幸好目前這個罪民的話不太可能被其他神族採信，但總之還是要早點殺了他以免除後患。

他很後悔自己要折磨他而不是殺了他。他忍不住想像起加洛給予里歐神力時，主動親吻他的情景，心中驀地就一陣絞痛。

他不懂，里歐到底做了什麼，能吸引加洛這樣為他付出。反觀他自己呢？會被加洛欣賞崇拜，或許就只是因為這個眾神之首的身分罷了。

沒了這個位置，他根本一文不值。

其實他有點羨慕里歐，可以直接表露半人半神的身分，大大方方地以人類血統為榮，並不靠地位就得到加洛的欣賞和付出，不像他對自己那半邊的人類之血，只能小心翼翼地隱藏，還得汲汲營營地保有眾神之首的地位。但他同時又覺得羨慕里歐的自己很可笑，明明人類是這麼低劣的物種不是嗎？他越是觀察，越是覺得這個種族簡直醜陋至極，總是貪圖一時的利益或享受，彼此充滿猜忌和嫉妒，明明每一個人都很弱小，卻又總自以為是地認為自己比其他人優越，同時又缺乏控管情緒的能力……為什麼他居然也流著這樣的血呢？為什麼他從這些醜惡當中，彷彿也看到了一部份的自己？

他想告訴自己別去看，卻忍不住一再地觀看人類們，越看越是厭惡，越看越感到痛苦。唯有少數的人類，即便本質上與其他群體一樣污穢，但當他們說出感謝上蒼的語句時，會稍稍安慰他：沒錯，即使他有人類之血，現在他是神了，是完整的神族，還身處所有神族中最高的位置，他沒理由這樣自卑了。

沒錯，他是眾神之首，不是弱小愚蠢的人類，他是加洛最尊敬的養父，等他殺了里歐，加洛總會迷途知返，回到他的身邊的。

那個渾身散發著光芒，不管是才能或性格，都讓人無法從他身上把眼光移開的少年。那個光芒過於刺眼，讓他時而生厭，卻又在他心裡佔據了空間，怎麼抹也抹不去的加洛提莫斯。

古雷閉上眼，時辰將近了。加洛總要回來的，只是時間的問題罷了。

§

雨神已經做好降下暴雨的準備，被選上的人類部落也都在當日接獲了通知，說是不久後會有一場災難，要立刻前往指定的地點集合，等待方舟飛往各地迎接他們，才能避過此劫。

愛莉斯駕駛方舟來到第一站，也就是艾娜的部落，但本該井然有序地等待方舟的族人們，卻呈現十分慌亂的樣子。

愛莉斯皺了皺眉，走下方舟，問道：「怎麼亂成一團？不是通知了至少在正午前就要集合好嗎？」

回話的是雷米：「我們知道，可是艾娜她不見了，她說她看到有人從天上降落，想去確認一下是什麼，然後就沒有回來了，大家現在都在到處找她。」

愛莉斯大急：「她難道不知道要來集合的事嗎？洪水就要來了──」

雷米回答：「天界的信使是在她離開後才來的，她八成真的不知道……」

愛莉斯面色慘白，一時如墜冰窟。

§

早知道這樣，她就該早點把一切都告訴艾娜。

洪水要來，她要打造方舟留住少數的人類血脈，這些事情，她不想告訴艾娜，因為艾娜一定會抗議這種做法的，她一定會說，就算她不認識那些人，她也知道一定有很多人都是無辜的，怎麼可能只有一萬人值得活下去。可是早知道艾娜會臨時失蹤，至少，至少應該早個幾天就通知他們的，為什麼要等到當天才說呢？

也就只是不想讓她早幾天開始焦慮而已，就只是如此而已。

愛莉斯自己同意古雷的做法嗎？或許她也不知道，又或許她其實內心深處是反對的，只不過，忤逆古雷對她沒有任何好處，眾神對人類如果不是不清楚或不在乎，幾乎都頗為輕蔑，這當然也跟古雷這個眾神之首的態度脫不了關係，當權者帶頭鄙視，很自然就會形成一股風向。

她有個處處留情的母親，也是前任的工藝女神，她在天界生下了她，又在人界生下了艾娜，對兩個女兒都沒怎麼管，是愛莉斯對母親司掌的職務有興趣，特別纏著她學習，否則母女倆多半不會有什麼交集。奇的是，這樣子的母親，後來竟專情於冥王，而自願到地府與他廝守，讓愛莉斯資歷尚淺，就接下了工藝女神的位置，虧得她天賦異稟，上位後成就更甚其母，也贏得了一些尊敬。

總之母親從那之後，就從沒上來看過愛莉斯，更別說是在人間的艾娜了。但愛莉斯不知道為什麼，就有點好奇有半邊人類血統的這個妹妹，終於有一天，她弄清楚方向，跑下去找到了艾娜，這同樣有著一頭玫瑰色頭髮的女孩。

愛莉斯從沒看過那樣美麗，那樣純真無邪、充滿朝氣的笑容。就算她穿著獸皮衣服，就算她在叢林中蓬頭垢面的，當時還只是個女童的艾娜，就深深地打動了愛莉斯的心。

「原來我有個姊姊！哇，我第一次見到真正的神族耶！爸爸說媽媽是神族，可是她只有在我很小的時候來過，我現在都不記得了。」艾娜睜著水汪汪的大眼睛看著她，一雙眸子像是能滴出水來。

愛莉斯憐愛地抱起年幼的艾娜，親吻了她的額頭，說道：「我以後一定會常常來看妳，有妳這麼可愛的妹妹，我真幸運。」

接下來的每一次見面，艾娜都能給她新的驚喜，樹叢裡的花朵，泥土下的蚯蚓，山間的野雉，懸崖邊的瀑布，這些平凡的事物，被艾娜用著孩童的稚氣獻寶般地展示，全都染上了一層不一樣的絢麗。艾娜用纖細的小手拉著她，和她說著她的生活，說她今天和誰獵了野豬，說她前天在哪裡跌了跤，明明是這麼普通的日常，在這開朗的聲線敘說下，都成了一個個引人入勝的故事。

人間因為有了妳而變得多彩，妳的笑容比天上的一切都美，妳的笑聲比仙樂更動聽。我願意做妳最好的姊姊，做妳一生的守候。

她曾經想過帶艾娜上天界生活，但天界對人類的歧視氛圍，和種種嚴密的尊卑關係，讓她徹底打消了這個念頭，她不願讓艾娜看到這一切──天界表面的華美亮麗，也只是令其醜惡的一面顯得更不堪罷了。她不要艾娜對她所生活的地方如此幻滅，她不要。

她不想看到任何一絲痛苦的神色出現在艾娜臉上，她希望艾娜能夠一直笑著、幸福著。

但一切都毀了，艾娜失蹤了，洪水要來了，上不了方舟的艾娜也要被淹死了。

如果這樣的話，她費盡千辛萬苦建造這個方舟，到底是為了什麼？


	10. Chapter 10

在加洛的雨神父親死後，繼任的是他的下屬，而今日，他就要依循古雷的指示，在各地降下他上任以來最強的暴雨，引發世界規模的大洪水，把各類物種汰舊換新了。

他雖然一直都不太瞧得起這些先祖創造的生物，倒也不像古雷這麼深惡痛絕。說實在話，如果給他選擇，他是不會想下這場暴雨的──原因無他，只是因為這差事耗費心力甚大，多一事不如少一事。現在的他，只想趕快結束這一切，早早把世界淹掉，他就可以回去睡大頭覺了。

太陽落下了，該開始降雨了。

但他開始降下豆大的雨點後不過數秒，忽地一股熱氣撲面而來，卻是整批雨水都蒸發成了水氣，成了一陣濃濃的迷霧，大霧後方，隱約有著兩道身影，隨之而來的是一個宏亮的吶喊：

「趕快把雨停下來啊啊啊！我們不會讓你毀滅人類的！」

雨神抬起頭來，一臉困惑：「加洛提莫斯？你在這裡幹嘛？」

加洛自信一笑，拉著一臉無奈的里歐，手上捧著一個水晶球說道：「可不只是我！讓我鄭重介紹：里歐德加洛恩戰隊，華麗──登場！」

§

在洞窟中時，里歐告訴德烏斯，古雷打算午後就以洪水毀滅人間，於是他就問德烏斯：「你有可能讓我們帶你上天界，讓你證明古雷佛賽特也有人類血統嗎？如果能夠向大家證明這點，古雷佛賽特的統治資格就會遭到質疑，那他下達命令的有效性也就需要再被討論；雖然反過來利用天界對混血的歧視，我自己也感到不太舒服，但要阻止洪水，這可能是唯一的方法了。」

德烏斯搖搖頭說：「不行，我殘留的神力連一個混血的一半都不如，就算給你們帶著，也受不了上空稀薄的空氣。不過，我當然不可能什麼都不做，就坐在這裡等死。」

於是他拿出幾顆水晶球說道：「我以前跟記憶女神是好朋友，古雷把我打下來時，幸好我一直把這些東西隨身攜帶：用這幾塊記憶水晶，我可以把我的意識投射在上面，可以展示記憶也可以直接與眾神對話，你們帶上天界，眾神見球如見我！」

§

雖然對古雷隱隱有些歉疚感，但且不說這種種事件，令加洛對古雷的尊敬之情減低了不少，人類存亡在即，加洛實在也顧不了那麼多了，便秀出水晶，德烏斯隨即把古雷與他對質，知道自己是從德烏斯身上獲得完整神力後，便下手要殺他滅口的整段記憶投射其上。

「所以說，你們敬仰的眾神之首，其實也是個半人，所以別聽他的命令，隨便毀滅世界啊！」德烏斯展示完這段記憶，對著一臉茫然的雨神說道。

德烏斯昔年在天界時也算德高望重，雨神倒也認得他，但這個發展實在太離奇，雨神難免有些半信半疑。就在此時，大家忽地感受到一股宏大的壓迫感，隨之是一個威嚴的聲音：「雨怎麼停了？你還在做什麼？」

雨神低下頭道：「這……加洛提莫斯和里歐弗提亞出現阻礙我，還用記憶之球展示了德烏斯‧普羅米斯的影像──」

古雷面色微變：「德烏斯？他不是失蹤很久了嗎？」然後他看向水晶球，德烏斯正反覆投射著古雷向他質問並且出手殺傷的景象。

古雷眉頭深皺，回答：「這種影像隨便都可以捏造，你應該也知道，記憶之球投射的是意識，只要你的意念足夠強大，要投射出從來沒存在過的記憶也不是不可能。」

雨神遲疑道：「的確如此，但這個難度……」

古雷於是冷然道：「你還在猶豫的話，我只好代替你來了──之後再來討論你怠忽職守的罰則。」

雨神聽了，不由心生一股恐懼之意，連忙重回崗位降雨，里歐見狀，立刻便使出火焰蒸發雨水，古雷則使出雷電，意欲打退里歐，加洛則上前助陣，想幫里歐擋下古雷的攻擊，古雷更是大怒，攻勢變得更加猛烈，場面登時陷入混戰。

前一次因為里歐身體中的普羅米亞突然爆發，連鎖效應之下引動到自己與古雷體內的人血共鳴加劇，古雷的人類血液久未被牽動，突如其來的共鳴反而使他的神力受到壓制，但這次少了此種突發狀況，他全力發揮之下，即使孤身對戰加里的合招，仍是不落下風。雨神那邊得了空，便繼續降下暴雨。

里歐心知，當此情景，只有先合力打敗古雷，才有可能去阻止雨神了。他在上來之前，有先演練過了自己的神力以備不時之需，雖然目前還是只能操控火焰，但也比先前嫻熟多了。此刻他與加洛是有意識地在合作，默契意外地好，也好在古雷受自身情緒影響，獨自朝他們發動攻擊，沒有率領其他屬下包圍他們，才能勉強戰個伯仲之間。但他心中頗為焦躁，雨神持續讓大雨傾瀉而下，很快就會釀成洪水，他本以為，以古雷的混血身分來阻止雨神執行命令能夠立即收效，只想不到古雷這麼快就出面，並以威嚴壓下質疑，使他們陷入這樣的苦戰局面。

古雷以颶風擾亂里歐的火焰攻勢，同時以雷電發出致命殺招，時而佐以冰凍偷襲，多數的攻擊都集中在里歐身上，若不是加洛在旁援助，里歐早就已經斃命當場，古雷於是大罵：「加洛，你給我讓開！你到底還認不認我這個養父？」

加洛擋開了一道攻向里歐的閃電，說道：「只要老爺子願意聽我們的聲音，我當然還認！」

古雷冷笑：「如果我不聽，你難道就不認了嗎？」

加洛說：「我認識敬重的老爺子，不是專制獨斷的暴君，而是盡心維護天界和平的眾神之首。老爺子，到底為什麼非毀滅人類不可？我下去看過，他們真的沒有你說的那麼醜惡，要殺掉那麼多人類真的太殘忍了──況且，我都已經知道了，老爺子你其實也算半個人類吧？為什麼要這樣殘害自己的同族呢？」

古雷怒吼：「我跟他們才不是同族！我不是！」他的攻擊變得狂暴而紊亂，里歐抓準機會，尋了一個破綻，火舌竄上古雷的身軀，古雷動作一滯，加洛收到里歐的眼神示意，用大型冰柱凍住古雷，里歐適時收起對準古雷的火焰，轉而去蒸發雨神的暴雨。

古雷還想掙扎，就要震碎加洛的冰柱時，一個冷冷的女聲在古雷身後響起：「古雷佛賽特，你欺瞞眾神你的血統多年，該當如何處置，隨我們前往公審吧，你的洪水指令自然也作廢了。」

古雷咬牙切齒：「愛莉斯‧阿爾德比特，你在說什麼蠢話？」他掙脫了束縛，一轉身，卻看到愛莉斯身邊站著天界眾神，而她手上也拿著一顆水晶球，與剛才混戰中滾到地上的水晶映出同一幅圖像，兩個畫面中的德烏斯一起笑著說：「古雷啊古雷，你對我忘恩負義，現在該是你償還的時候囉。」


	11. Chapter 11

那一天，愛莉斯眼看著洪水就要降下，但遲遲不見艾娜的身影，登時心如死灰。她的內心，從初始的空洞，到後來逐漸被悲傷與憤怒填滿：憑什麼古雷說毀滅就毀滅？憑什麼古雷有權力決定哪些人能活哪些人不能？她就在那一刻發現，她打從一開始就討厭這個命令，只是害怕古雷的威權和天界的風向才默不作聲，乖乖地打造這個方舟，服從古雷下達的每一個指令。

她討厭古雷，討厭世界，更討厭自己。世上唯一的美好也不在了，那乾脆全部毀掉算了。

愛莉斯幾乎要瘋了，她在一瞬間，幾乎有了破壞方舟的衝動。但就在此時，一個她魂牽夢縈的聲音響起：「姊姊！妳幫幫我，拿著這個上去天界阻止洪水好嗎？」

愛莉斯定睛一看，艾娜，是她的艾娜。她哭了出來，緊緊抱住艾娜，話也說不出來了，就只是哭。

艾娜嚇了一跳，給她抱著就說：「姊姊妳別哭啊──唉呀，快要來不及了。我跟妳說，古雷他其實跟我一樣也是半神半人，也就是說，他有可能沒有統治天界的權力，這邊有塊記憶水晶可以當作證據，拿上去給大家看，搞不好就可以阻止洪水了！」

§

愛莉斯離開後，艾娜留在部落，為防計畫失敗、洪水仍是來臨，還是先將族人們帶上方舟比較保險。愛莉斯拿了水晶上天界時，則是把遇到的所有神祇都叫了過去，大家看到這段記憶，雖然也有多數持半信半疑的態度，但本來對古雷有所不滿，或是昔日和德烏斯交好的神祇，義憤填膺的態度，也足以帶動一股氣氛。總之最後古雷的洪水命令被暫停執行，古雷也以欺騙眾神和殺害德烏斯未遂的罪名遭受公審。

加洛親自遇見了德烏斯的證詞，加上他們手上的水晶，很快受到了眾神的採信──凡是認識加洛的都知道，他從來不會說謊，更何況他身為古雷養子，若非親眼所見，絕不可能捏造這樣不利於古雷的謊言。古雷於是被押入專門關押神族、在其中無法施放神力的大牢，目前的判決是要將他終身監禁於此了。事情落幕後，德烏斯交代他們之後記得找時間把水晶還他，就從水晶上消失了。

繼任古雷的是另一位德高望重的神祇，天界很快就回歸平靜，眾神生活如常，制度基本上照舊，似乎一切都與昨天一般沒有改變。

是啊，一切都沒有改變，繼任者和眾神們一如往常地瞧不起人類，只差不把他們毀滅而已，也不過是尊重先祖創造人類和眾多生物的心血罷了──畢竟洪水一來，會滅亡的可不只是人類。

「總有種不完全燃燒的感覺啊。」加洛這麼說：「為什麼就是沒有辦法說服大家，人類其實很熱血這件事呢？」

「維持了那麼久的想法，很難一朝一夕就被改變吧。況且，大家對古雷佛賽特的態度這樣扭轉，雖然表面上的罪名是欺騙眾神和陰謀殺害德烏斯未遂，但很大一部份是，眾神不滿自己被一個混血統治那麼久吧。」里歐淡淡地道：「反正結果人類免於滅亡，這樣也就夠了；剩下的，我本來也不期望太多。」

加洛難得地沉默了一陣，然後說：「是說，我真的想不到老爺子的真面目會是那樣，可是他栽培了我那麼久，我實在也無法就這樣從今天開始討厭他……然後我也不懂，如果他自己也有人類血統，為什麼還要那樣討厭人類呢？」

里歐回答：「可能就是那種，本來就瞧不起，發現那居然是自己的一部份之後，反而會更加往負面的角度去看吧。他到底是怎麼想的，你想知道自己去問他比較準吧。」

加洛說：「也是。」他之後大概還會去問古雷吧，雖然不知到時古雷是否願意坦誠回答就是了。然後他又問：「那里歐，你接下來就是回人間，跟族人們一起生活嗎？」

里歐「嗯」了一聲：「我還得讓巴爾剛那些人知道，他們依賴的古雷佛賽特已經倒台了，叫他們別再針對我的族人，此後雙方井水不犯河水。」

加洛問：「我之後還可以去找你嗎？」

里歐說：「可以啊，想來隨時來。」

加洛接著沉吟了一會，轉了個話鋒說：「里歐，我……雖然我們相處時間不多，但我真的覺得，你是個很好的傢伙，就是……嗯，很燃，很有責任感，又蠻聰明的。」

里歐說：「你也不錯啊，雖然看起來是個笨蛋，但腦子其實還挺清楚的。」

加洛問：「等等這算是稱讚嗎？我這麼努力地誇你你就這樣回我？」

里歐笑了一下：「算啊。好吧我再加，你很熱血，超熱血，大概是我這輩子遇過最熱血的傢伙了，這樣你滿意嗎？」

加洛笑笑：「滿意。」然後他接著道：「好啦我就是想說，我以後，一定還會很常去找你，一定。」

里歐說：「謝謝你，不過很抱歉，你也清楚眾神對我的態度，我就不上來找你了。」

加洛說：「我知道。」

里歐說：「你來找我的時候，我們也可以一起去找艾娜，她人感覺挺好的。」

加洛說：「嗯，那當然。」

兩人又沉默了一會。

加洛繼續說：「不過有的時候，我也……我也會想要跟你單獨相處，就我們兩個，像現在這樣。」

里歐心中微微波動，然後說：「嗯，那樣也……挺好的。」

加洛抓了抓頭說：「就是，呃，也會想做一些，只有兩個人在一起才會做的事。我也不知道該怎麼說──」

里歐回答：「要的話，也沒什麼不好。」他別過了頭，不想讓加洛看到自己臉上的表情。他想起了加洛授予他神力的那天做的事──他告訴自己，那只是為了救他而已，沒別的什麼，但不知怎的，想到那個情景時，心跳好像就跳得比平常快一些。

他覺得自己好像還記得加洛嘴唇的觸感。明明不是什麼值得記憶的事。

加洛這邊也有些手足無措的樣子，就繼續說道：「就是，呃，比如說像你離開高加索山那一天，我們……呃，不，我不是那個意思──也不是，好像就是那個意思……不對那樣太奇怪了，正常朋友不會那樣吧，啊啊算了你當我什麼都沒說──」

里歐被這樣一鬧，驀地有點生氣：「吵死了所以你是什麼意思講清楚啊，不明不白的是怎麼樣啦！」

加洛突然被罵也氣了起來，索性放棄思考豁了出去：「啊啊煩死了，總之就是我覺得我可能喜歡上你了，就是這樣啦！你這個笨蛋！」

里歐面色脹紅，努力保持冷靜：「你才笨蛋啦！所以你什麼意思？你是說超越朋友的那種喜歡？」

加洛罵道：「對啦！就是，會想要常常見面，想要擁抱親吻的那種！怎樣，怕了嗎？」

里歐回罵：「誰怕了？反正我對你也一樣，就這樣！」

兩人怒視了好幾秒，結果是加洛說：「呃，所以我們剛剛算是互相表白了嗎？」

里歐把眼神別開，回答：「算，算是吧。」

加洛雙手環抱，歪著頭說：「為什麼好好的告白變得像在吵架一樣？」

里歐白眼：「問你囉。」

加洛說：「但最開始是你先無緣無故亂罵人的吧？」

里歐回答：「還不是你講話不清不楚，害我七上八下的也很煎熬好不好。」說著他雪白的臉上不覺罩了層紅暈，加洛看在眼裡，一時有些看得癡了。

「那所以說，我現在如果想抱你就可以直接抱嗎？」加洛問。

里歐低聲回應：「隨，隨便你吧。」

加洛於是抱住了里歐，他們感受著彼此的體溫，心中暖暖的，甜甜的，下半身熱熱的，像是什麼火焰被點了起來。

加洛捧起里歐的頰說：「那如果說，我還想──」

里歐沒等他把話說完，就把加洛壓到牆上，狠狠地吻了上去，舌頭隨之伸進去纏住加洛的舌，他們的呼吸混雜在一起，濃郁得讓人窒息。

當他們終於氣喘吁吁地分開，里歐笑說：「怎麼樣，想不到吧？」才說著，卻突然聽見了一聲「哇喔」，猛然回頭，記憶水晶上居然再次映出了德烏斯的面容。

「想不到，真的想不到。才想說看看現在怎麼樣了，怎麼還沒把水晶拿下來還我，原來啊──不怪你們，你們繼續，如果不在意多個觀眾的話。」德烏斯笑得燦爛，對比兩張羞赧的面龐，燒得比秋天的楓葉還紅，比地核的岩漿還熱。


End file.
